Solve for $a$, $- \dfrac{4a + 9}{2a - 9} = \dfrac{1}{5} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2a - 9$ $ -(4a + 9) = \dfrac{2a - 9}{5} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $5$ $ -5(4a + 9) = 2a - 9 $ $-20a - 45 = 2a - 9$ $-45 = 22a - 9$ $-36 = 22a$ $22a = -36$ $a = -\dfrac{36}{22}$ Simplify. $a = -\dfrac{18}{11}$